


【朱白】气味标记

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping





	【朱白】气味标记

*abo设定下的朱白ba，beta朱x alpha白。  
*蛮多人问我b怎么搞a。  
*解答你，两个男人怎么搞他们就怎么搞，除了不能标记没有任何不同。

01

白宇自觉做了下位这件事，其实并不在朱一龙的预想之内的。

他俩都是这种人，总想着对方好一点，亲亲抱抱的时候总是克制着。他闻不到白宇的味道白宇也不提这事，可他也总是介意着——哪有人不介意这事儿呢。

“我都还没事呢您哭啥。”白宇盘坐在他面前，大腿根看起来黏糊糊得，成人的不得了。

“你、你就不能先把内裤穿上说话。”他是奈何不了白宇怎么样的，也就在这点事儿上费费心了。

白宇扶着床板下去的，没去捡那个水淋淋的骚包黑三角裤，而是一瘸一拐地进了浴室，外带一个神清气爽的笑容。朱一龙说到底也还是个不轻易外放的人，一时间不该吐槽他俩的干柴烈火还是白宇的天赋异禀。

作为a，白宇有点水多的过分。

02

润滑剂都用掉两管，水能不多吗？

白宇擦着头发，撩起自己的睡衣来证明他真的穿了内裤。

你别老这么直白！

朱一龙舔了舔自己的后槽牙，那里曾经少了一颗，导致他一直都有舔牙的习惯。更何况白宇刚刚也数过了他的牙，不知道有没有发现。

“嗨，哥，咱两该干的都干了，就别装黄花大闺女了。”白宇捧住他的脸，又亲又舔。“而且你不知道，你现在可好闻了，都是我的味道。适合你适合你。”

尽管朱一龙不是他们那种有腺体的，可夸味道这种话，杀伤力还是太大了，心怎么都停不下来。

白宇的味道。

三十岁的男人小鹿乱撞似得瞎想那该会是一种什么样的味道。

03

白宇的味道啊，太少女了！

——杨老师

？？？

——朱一龙

我跟他拍美人为馅的时候真的快被他甜死了

——杨老师

[语音][拍吻戏总会吃到点唾液什么的，而且有时候还得拍几条，你知道那种奶油加巧克力碎屑，还不是粉末，是颗粒感的那种碎屑再加上樱桃果酱的味道吧。]

——杨老师

[语音][我在减肥你知道当时！宇叔那味儿勾的我，喝几大杯白开水都压不下去。]

——杨老师

朱一龙决定以后少跟白宇接触。

04

最先看破他俩关系的是剧组的赵小姐。

赵小姐是个正儿八经的女o，长得娇小可人，谁见了都觉得喜欢，就是有点太聪明了。

那天朱一龙刚到剧组就被赵小姐仔仔细细打量了个透彻，然后小声地问你们俩谁占主导权。

这是个经验老到的问法。

但这就像新婚夫妇第二天小姐妹拉着问你对方技术怎么样一样有点不好意思。然而赵小姐的时机不太好，这时候的朱一龙说白了正在磨合戏里男主角的性格，男主角又是个傻乎乎的小公子，对这类还不算太通。

“白宇吧。”朱一龙想也没想的就这么说了。

这话也没说错，毕竟alpha的润滑实在是费心费力，一不留神直肠破裂就进肛肠科了。还得防着润滑剂干掉，基本上是换一个套就得挤点进去。

赵小姐不会知道这里面的弯弯曲曲的，朱一龙只是看着她皱着眉十分心疼的样子，然后抱着手机不知道在干嘛。

05

[红包]

——蓉妹

再接再厉啊白老师！

——蓉妹

“蓉妹给我发了个红包，朱老师你要不要跟我去搓顿啊？”

“她给你发红包干嘛？”

“不知道，她说是赌局赢得。”

白宇坐在保姆车里喝枸杞茶，他们剧组下戏地早 只要能躲过粉丝，过来找人问题就不大。

朱一龙这边也完成地差不多，跟小助理说了声就打算和白宇溜达走了，只是还没走近，白宇就眯着眼睛，从车上跳下来整个人抱住朱一龙。手脚并用的那种，跟熊宝宝似得。

“你怎么这么快就被别人沾上味儿了啊。”白宇把脸埋进朱一龙的羽绒服里，热气吐的朱一龙有点脸红。

“我沾上什么味儿了啊？”朱一龙只能拍拍白宇的背，一点一点挪进车里。

“什么味儿都有，反正我的被压地差不多了。”白宇听起来太沮丧了，朱一龙就心里软化了。

看吧看吧，他家alpha太招人疼了。

朱一龙看了看车外面，然后温声告诉白宇：“你现在能亲亲我了。”

06

白宇在意味道这点，在易感期被放大地很严重，尤其碰上他俩这一年都工作繁忙这点上。

迫于无奈，朱一龙只好每次出门去剧场或者参加活动都得带件白宇的衣服配件什么的，有时候是帽子，有时候又是同一件t恤。

美名其曰仿佛我就在你的身边。

是有点腻歪，不过朱一龙表示体感极好，甚至有点沾沾自喜。

就有时候会遭遇前辈老师的调侃什么的，遇上白宇那边朋友就得心照不宣地干笑几声。这点上朱一龙其实就是心理作用，毕竟他真的不知道白宇的味道覆盖了多少。

“年轻就是好啊。”何老师拍拍他的肩膀。

“您闻地到吗？”

何老师是个beta，朱一龙以为是真的。

“这个帽子我见白宇带过，做气味标记吧。”

朱一龙红了耳根，只能换个自己的棒球帽戴上去，何老师还是笑眯眯的，给了他一个芒果味的棒棒糖。

不紧张，谈恋爱是自由的，千人千语，不用在意。何老师接过他的糖纸，攥在手心里。而且你们一定会过得很好不是吗。

谢谢何老师。朱一龙觉得这糖真甜，白宇一定会喜欢。

从道具组那儿偷拿过来的。何老师小声告诉他。

End


End file.
